Home for the Holidays
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Tim has gone home to Syracuse for Christmas with Calleigh. He takes advantage of the situation, thinking it will be a good time to relax. Both CSIs are wrong as a chain of murders hit the wealthy neighborhood. Will Tim's parents be next or will Syracuse P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

---------S/C---------

Tim heard Calleigh talking quietly and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. He nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck, softly caressing the skin there with his lips. Calleigh tried to ignore her husband and concentrate on her phone call.

"Mhmm. Yes I know. It was a shame the last time. Of course. I'll tell him. I'll have to force him to come," Calleigh laughed. "No it wasn't early Susan."

Tim stopped his oral assault and froze when he heard his mother's name.

"Okay. Bye." Calleigh tossed the phone away and reached a hand up behind her, whacking Tim in the head lightly. "We're going to your parents' for Christmas."

--------S/C--------

Tim sighed deeply as he drove down the snowy streets of Syracuse. Two weeks ago, he screamed, begged, even cried to Calleigh to not make him go to his parents. Now he had just gotten off a plane and was now driving towards his parents' house.

"I can't believe you made me do this." Tim said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you Calleigh."

"They are family Tim and it's the holidays. We haven't seen them in a long time." she said, not looking up from her magazine.

"Calleigh, we saw them in September."

"Correction, _I _saw them in September. _You _were unconscious."

"Oh I forgot." Tim said sarcastically. "Do you realize how insane this next week is going to be?"

"It's Christmas Tim!" Calleigh exclaimed. "It won't kill you!"

"Yeah it will."

"Stop it. If you give anyone an attitude, I will personally punish you." Calleigh warned. Tim snorted at this.

"What are you gonna give me a time out?" he asked.

"Oh I'll give you a time out alright. How does a little time out from sex sound?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. I don't understand why you get so worked up coming up here."

"Because it's the fact that I have to deal with them." Tim replied. Calleigh sighed and rested her hand on Tim's leg and finally looked up at him.

"Baby, they only care about you."

"Sweetheart, caring is the understatement of the century. Possessive and obsessive is more like it."

"Don't miss the driveway." Calleigh pointed. Tim sighed and parked in the driveway.

"Can we just turn around and go home?" he asked, twisting in his seat to look at her.

"I'll make a deal with you. You give me two days up here. If you're not happy, we'll leave."

"Promise?"

"Swear to God. Okay? So two days. That's it and then we can go home if you're unhappy."

Tim nodded and leaned over. Calleigh met him halfway and kissed him softly. A snowball hit the windshield and Tim glanced out the large window. A boy around six years old was standing a few feet away, a smirk plastered to his face. In the rearview mirror, Tim could see two more boys, identical to the first, hiding in the bushes lining the driveway.

"I could kill my sister for having triplets." he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Two days." Calleigh reminded cheerfully, getting out of the car. She made her way towards the large house and passed the little boy, dropping a kiss on top of his head. "Hi Tommy."

"Hi Aunt Calleigh." he said sweetly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Tim rolled his eyes and warily opened the door. He knew it was an act. His nephews were terrors, even though they 'seemed' like perfect angels towards everyone else. Tim got out of the car and started towards the house he grew up in. "Hi Uncle Tim!"

"Hello Thomas." he said flatly. "Being good?"

"Yes."

"I highly doubt it. You can tell your demonic brothers to get out of the bushes."

Tommy didn't have to. Nicky and Jimmy tackled Tim to the ground, eliciting a groan out of the criminalist. Tommy joined his brothers and jumped on his uncle's chest.

"Do you have a surprise? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tim threw a fistful of snow at his nephew and rolled him off him but Tommy quickly moved back on him.

"We were playing with Furball." he said. Tim nodded. Furball, or more commonly known as Snowball, was his parents' fifteen year old cat.

"Did you kill him yet?" he asked.

"Nah. We buried him in the backyard in the fort though."

"Will you three stop bugging your uncle?"

Tim sighed as Tommy was lifted off his chest. Nicky and Jimmy were quickly removed from his legs and a manicured hand was shoved in his face.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." Tim said sarcastically. His sister smiled as she pulled him up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey little brother."

"Hey Maggie."

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Can't complain."

"You look better than the last time I saw you." Maggie said, a joking tone in her voice. Tim snorted and nodded.

"Yeah well, last time I was unconscious for a week."

"Mom will be happy to see you."

"Yeah. I'm counting the seconds." Tim said sarcastically. Maggie gave her younger brother a look.

"Timmy, she just cares about you."

"Yeah."

"She does. You had us all worried."

"About what?" Tommy piped up, tugging on Maggie's sleeve.

"None of your business." she replied. "Go inside. All three of you."

The triplets scampered off and Tim sighed.

"Why did you have to have three?" he asked.

"Get it all over at once." Maggie joked. "I don't know. You're the science guy. I'm sorry that I'm so fertile."

"Stop! I don't need to hear this shit." Tim groaned, rushing towards the door. Maggie just laughed and went after her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim quietly walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting. He paused in the doorway, his eyes landing on Calleigh. She was talking with his parents, their six month old niece bouncing on her knee. Tim smiled slightly and finally sat next to her, taking the baby from her. Brianna squealed happily, obviously keen on her uncle and happy to have all the attention.

"Well look who decided to show up." Susan said, an eyebrow raised. Calleigh followed her stare and brushed snow out of Tim's unruly, black hair.

"I'm sorry. The boys tackled me." Tim said lamely.

"You're a 33 year old man and three 6 year olds crippled you?" his father asked, an amused look on his face. Tim sent Jack a glare and turned back to his mother, who was eyeing him.

"What?"

"You look good with a baby Timmy." Susan said, glancing between her son and daughter-in-law. Calleigh held back a sigh, having gone through this before.

---------S/C--------

"Well we're just going to have to tell them sooner than later." Calleigh said, throwing the blankets back with Tim's help.

"If we tell them, my mom will have a heart attack and we'll never leave." he said, turning the light off. "She already has four. Why does she want another one?"

"Well she can't help it if she has another grandchild in a few months."

"Can't we just forget about it?" Tim asked. Calleigh leaned over him and turned the light on. Tim glanced over his shoulder and was met with his wife's icy glare.

"Forget about it?"

"Yeah. I... that's not what I meant. I meant, let's not worry about telling them now. Let's wait about seven months."

"Really, because it really sounded like you were saying, 'Go to bed. Let's forget we're having a baby.'"

"Well it wasn't." Tim said, hating that he could act like a jerk at the worst times. "Baby, come on."

Calleigh rolled onto her side after turning the light off and Tim wrapped an arm around her, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Cal, you know that's not what I meant." he murmured, pressing his lips against her cheek. Calleigh ignored him. "Because it's not. I love you and the baby. More than anything. But... my mom will freak when she hears and I'm just trying to get through this week as normal as possible. I don't want to have to worry about being dragged into baby plans and... and... all that other stuff. We can do that when we get back to Miami."

"I'm sorry. It's my hormones." Calleigh mumbled, making them both laugh. "I know you love the baby Tim it's just... your mom is always calling and bugging about having a baby and now we're going to be and you don't want her knowing."

She rolled over and stared at Tim. He stared back at her, pulling her closer towards him.

"Let's just relax." he pleaded. "No work, no Delko..."

"We should take advantage of that." Calleigh smiled mischievously, running a finger down Tim's bare chest. He felt a shiver run down his spine and in a second, had his lips on hers. Tim rolled them over so he was on top and kissed his way down to Calleigh's neck.

"You... you do realize my... my parents are down the... the hall, right?" he panted, not getting enough of her. Calleigh mumbled something incoherently. "What?"

"I said, from what Maggie said that hasn't stopped you before." she smirked. Tim narrowed his eyes and was taken aback when Calleigh pushed him onto his back. "How old were you?"

"Oh she didn't give you the details huh?" Tim sneered, capturing her lips in another heated kiss. "Fifteen."

"WHAT?"

"Shh! I'm kidding. Actually no. I forgot about Lauren. Maggie had her friend Lauren over. Maggie went out for a few minutes to get a pizza and uh... well I invited Lauren into my room. I had her down to her bra and jeans when my father walked in."

"And what about you?"

"I was in my boxers." Tim had a humourous look on his face. "After that night I wasn't allowed to hang out with girls in my room, unless it was my sister. I also got a long, long, long talk about the Birds and the Bees."

"Well someone was a bad boy." Calleigh teased. "Any others I should know about?"

"My girlfriend when I was in high school. I snuck her in through the window when my parents were having a party. My grandmother caught me that time. Thought she would die. _That _time I got a long talk about having sex only when I was married and my behavior was sinful. I was eighteen and wasn't having sex. I was just kissing her and had her up against a wall."

"Oh. Well I don't care about your other girls. I care about me." Calleigh winked.

"Well good because that's what I care about." Tim grinned. The talking ceased and the kissing picked up again. Tim kissed Calleigh's neck softly, his heart doing a flip at the moan she had let out. "I love—"

Tim's passionate statement was cut off by a loud siren.

"What the hell..." he glanced out the window where swirling blue and red lights were gleaming.

"Never a quiet moment." Calleigh complained, running a hand through her now messy hair. "What's going on?"

"A lot of squad cars." Tim replied, squinting to make the street out. "A lot of people."

He turned away from the window and went into the dresser, grabbing jeans and a shirt.

"What happened to no work?" Calleigh asked as Tim hastily got dressed.

"I'm just curious." he replied. Calleigh sighed and followed her stubborn husband out into the cold night. "Mom!"

Susan turned around as her son walked closer.

"What's going on?" Tim asked.

"We heard shots go off and Mr. Stillson called the police." Susan replied. Tim watched as people filed in and out of the house.

"Shots..." Calleigh mumbled, slipping an arm around Tim's waist. He pulled her closer to him, his arm draping around her shoulders. "Well someone died. That's the coroner's van over there."

"And the CSI team is pouring in and out of that house. Who lives there?" Tim added.

"Oh a new couple. They only care about their money." Susan said stiffly. "Just like this whole damn neighborhood."

"Yes and you only care about your gossip." Tim smirked, walking towards the yellow tape.

"Tim!" Calleigh called. "You're not going to be able to do anything!"

"Sir, you can't come past the tape." a patrol officer said.

"I know. Det. Speedle, Miami-Dade." Tim said. "What happened?"

"Shots were fired. At least one dead body. That's all I know."

"So much for a quiet Christmas." Calleigh sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wonder what's going on out there." Tim said. Calleigh held back a sigh and closed her eyes. "We're better though. I heard their lab isn't very good. Its FBI, Las Vegas, then us."

"That's wonderful baby. Go to sleep."

"Do you think they need help?"

"No. I think they're capable of doing their job."

---------S/C--------

Tim couldn't help but stare out the window towards the crime scene across the street. Calleigh saw this, and so did the rest of the Speedle family.

"Will you eat your breakfast?" Susan snapped.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway Tim?" Calleigh asked. Without waiting for an answer, she dragged him out of the kitchen. "What is with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. Calleigh put her hands on her hips in a very Horatio-ish manner.

"You didn't want to come up here!" she exclaimed. "And now because there's a crime scene and CSI team next door you're all happy! Tim, we came up here to be near our family and get away from work! That crime scene isn't our problem! So forget about it!"

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" he asked after a moment of silence. Calleigh glared at him and walked off in a huff. Why was he always obsessed with work? He always said it was just a paycheck but Calleigh knew it meant more to him than _just a paycheck. _"Cal... baby, hold on!"

She turned back around, crossed her arms over her chest, and waited for an explanation.

"I'm sorry. I... I just wanted to try and take my mind off being here and that was the closest I could get to being home. I mean, you're here but it kinda sucks having my mom interrupting us 24/7." Tim said, pulling Calleigh closer to him so they were about an arm's length away. "I won't worry about that case. Okay? It's just... it was so close to hear and I don't want anything happening to you."

Tim saw a smile being to form on his wife's face and leaned down to kiss her. Right when their lips were about to touch, Susan bustled out of the kitchen.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she laughed lightly, going back into the kitchen.

"See what I mean." Tim grinned. Calleigh laughed slightly and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

"Just promise me you'll forget about it." she begged lightly.

"I promise." Tim leaned down and kissed her again, longer this time.

"Uncle Tim!" Tommy yelled, running out into the hallway.

"Uncle Tim!" Nicky yelled, following his brother.

"Uncle Tim!" Jimmy yelled, bumping into Nicky.

"Snowball fight!" the triplets yelled together.

"Snowball fight huh?" Tim asked, not letting Calleigh out of his embrace.

"Aunt Calleigh you wanna join in? Huh? Huh?" Tommy asked. Calleigh looked amused but shook her head. She knew how rough the Speedle boys could get.

"I think I'll sit this one out."

"Aww come on!"

"Hey you bug your aunt and you're going to have to dig your way out of the snow." Tim warned.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Because no one messes with her and if you do, then I'm going to bury you in the snow. By the way, Grandma wants you to go get Snowball out of the fort."

"It collapsed." Tommy said.

"He may have died." Nicky said.

"Don't tell her!" Jimmy whispered loudly. Right then, a bell tinkled. A drenched white cat pattered through the hallway.

"I think you got lucky." Tim said. "Go get your snow stuff on."

The triplets gave a few battle cries and ran upstairs.

"I hope the baby is more subdued." Calleigh said.

"Yeah me too." Tim agreed. "I guess I better go get dressed. Are you gonna come out at least?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to be tackled. Don't think it'd be good for the baby." Calleigh smiled.

"Mmm... she's gonna have to be warned of her cousins ahead of time."

"Hey, I haven't seen Danny at all." Calleigh said suddenly. At that moment, the front door burst open and a young man around 20 came in. "Speak of the devil."

Tim's younger brother held up a finger to quiet his sister-in-law and tried very hard to get up the stairs. The triplets came down however and Danny winced, waiting for the eruption.

"UNCLE DANNY!" they yelled. Chairs in the kitchen scraped and an agitated Susan Speedle walked out.

"Daniel Anthony where have you been!"

"Out." he replied, giving Tim a pleading look.

"He is not covering for you Daniel. Were you with that girl?"

"What difference does it make if I was?" he snapped.

"What girl?" Tim asked.

"My girlfriend, who Mom totally disapproves of."

"She's a Goth Tim!" Susan exclaimed.

"She wears dark clothing and coincidentally has black hair." Danny said. "So Mother assumes she's a Goth."

"Mom that's the way a lot of people are." Tim said, coming to his brother's defense.

"You haven't met her." Susan protested.

"He will. Tonight." Danny said. "I've invited her over to meet Tim and CAlleigh."

"YOU INVITED HER INTO MY HOUSE?" Susan exploded.

"Yeah." Danny disappeared upstairs with the triplets following.

"Snowball fight Uncle Danny!" Tommy yelled. There was a loud thump and Danny yelled out in pain. The three adults peeked around the banister and saw the triplets on top of Danny.

"That's what you get for arguing with me." Susan said. "And Nicholas if you hide Snowball one more time in that snow..."

"It was Jimmy."

"No it was Tommy."

"No. It really was Nicky."

"Shut up!" Tim and Danny exclaimed.

"You three are so annoying." Danny added grumpily. "MAGGIE! GET YOUR KIDS OFF ME!"

Maggie stormed out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

"BOYS!" she yelled. "What did I tell you about bugging your uncle?"

"You said not to bug Uncle Tim." Tommy said, grinning over at Tim.

"It goes for any of your uncles. You don't treat Aunt Calleigh this way."

"Aunt Calleigh is nice." Nicky replied. "Uncle Danny and Uncle Tim are boring."

"Hey, who's taking you out to play in the snow?" Tim asked, jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb.

----------S/C--------

"UNCLE TIM!" Tommy yelled. "ARE YA PAYING ATTENTION?"

Tim's eyes were focused on the house down the street. Did someone just walk towards the back of the house? Tim tried to see better but the snow plow came through and the figure disappeared before Tim could tell.

"UNCLE TIM!" Nicky screeched. Tim still didn't pay attention and got whacked in the head with a very cold snowball. From the porch, Maggie and Calleigh watched as Tim quickly retaliated. Maggie laughed and shook her head.

"I feel bad that they drive him crazy." she said. "But he's good with them."

Calleigh nodded in agreement, watching her husband.

"I can't wait till you guys have kids." Maggie said. "He'll be a good dad."

"You think?" Calleigh asked, glancing at her sister-in-law.

"Oh yeah. He won't admit it but he loves kids. Guess to keep up his tough guy routine."

Calleigh laughed quietly and felt Maggie staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"When _are _you going to have kids?" Maggie asked. Calleigh sighed and stared at Tim, who had glanced over and smiled at her. "Please tell me you've at least thought about having them."

"Yeah we have." Calleigh mumbled.

"Are you trying?"

"Maggie..."

"Come on! You have tons of nieces and nephews from me and your brothers. When am I going to get to spoil a niece or nephew or a few?" she smiled. "My other sister-in-law doesn't want kids. My brother-in-law is a bachelor. Danny isn't going to be married for a while."

Calleigh twisted in her chair and looked at her sister-in-law. She glanced into the house and made sure Susan wasn't there.

"I am pregnant." she said quietly. "BUT don't tell your mother. Tim doesn't want her knowing until after we're safely back in Miami and probably when the baby is 21."

The two of them laughed and Maggie hugged her.

"Ooh I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks. I'm about 9 weeks along."

"Cal, this is so exciting!" Maggie squealed.

"I know!" she smiled. "You're the only one that knows so please don't say anything about it."

"Oh not a soul." Maggie promised. "So is Tim happy?"

"Yeah. He's ecstatic. I was surprised at his reaction."

"My brother may seem like a total jackass but he's a total softy."

"I know." Calleigh said, smiling at Tim.

"Wow." Maggie flopped back in her chair. "Me an aunt. Calleigh, you don't know how happy you've just made me."

She laughed and stared at her sister-in-law.

"I think you may be happier than I am." Calleigh teased.

"This is great. I mean, after the past few months we've all had, it's great that something wonderful has come out of it." Maggie said. "He's cleaning his gun now right?"

"Yeah. That little stunt jolted him out of his lazy ways." Calleigh said, her expression turning somber. "God Maggie, I nearly lost him."

Maggie placed a comforting hand on Calleigh's back.

"Let's not worry about it anymore. He's fine. We're lucky to still having him gracing us with his annoying presence."

They both laughed as a police car pulled up to the house. Tim saw this and ushered the triplets inside. Calleigh and Maggie joined him out in the yard as a black SUV pulled up behind the squad car.

---------S/C---------

A/N: Dun, dun, dun. What does Syracuse PD have to say?

Speedmonkey asked in a review, why Tim was unconscious. I did explain it, that he didn't clean his gun. I failed to mention in the beginning that Lost Son DID happen but Tim didn't die so this is an A/U Season 3.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can we help you?" Tim asked as a uniformed officer, detective, and what looked like a CSI walked up towards the small group.

"I'm Detective Harmon, Syracuse PD and this is Stacey Johansson, crime lab."

"I'm Tim Speedle, uh... my sister Maggie and my wife Calleigh." Tim said. "This have to do with what happened last night?"

"Yes it does." Stacey said, pulling out a file. "Do you know him?"

Tim took a look at the picture and shook his head, as did Maggie and Calleigh, who was edging closer to Tim by the second. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to his side.

"I don't meant to alarm your wife Mr. Speedle." Det. Harmon said.

"No." Calleigh laughed. "We work down with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. I'm used to all of this."

"So then this isn't your house."

"No. It's my parents'." Tim said. "Why?"

"We have reason to believe that the murderer may strike again. Have you noticed any odd activity in the neighborhood?" Det. Harmon asked. Calleigh and Maggie shook their heads. "Sir?"

Tim thought back to when he had seen the mysterious figure in the house across the street. He had no evidence that whoever that person was, was trying to plan a homicide.

"No."

"If they have a suspect then the murderer won't strike again." Maggie said.

"Not necessarily." Tim said. "They could have the wrong person in custody. Or they do and may not have enough evidence and he goes free."

"Your brother is right." Stacey said. "Are you parents here at the moment?"

"Yeah. They're inside." Tim led them into the house. "Mom!"

Susan walked into the hallway and looked shocked to see the police in her home.

"Tim, what's going on?"

"This is Det. Harmon from the police department and CSI Stacey Johansson. They need to talk to you and Dad about last night's murder. And probably Greg and Danny while we're at it."

"Danny wasn't here last night." Susan said.

"Just get them." Tim said.

--------S/C-------

"So that's it?" Susan asked.

"There's not much we can do ma'am." Stacey replied. "Mrs. Speedle, if you can remember anything, please call."

She handed over a card and Susan took it.

"Thank you for your time." Stacey added as she and Det. Harmon left.

"This is horrible." Susan muttered. "A crime in our own neighborhood. This shows that the world is going down the tubes. Nothing has ever happened like this."

"Mom, you've got to be careful. Don't let anyone in the house." Tim said. "Just us."

"Timothy, I'm not stupid."

"I'm just saying. Make sure everything's locked. See anything suspicious call Det. Harmon."

The triplets ran downstairs.

"Can we go back out now?" Nicky asked. Tim glanced at Maggie and she sighed.

"I'd rather you stay in, shorty." she said. "It's gonna get dark soon."

"Aww! Come on Mommy!" Jimmy pleaded.

"If your mom said no, then she said no." Greg said, tossing one of his sons over his shoulder. "Besides Grandma is going to be making dinner soon."

"I don't wanna eat!" Tommy whined. "I wanna play!"

"Well you can't always get what you want." Tim said. "Stop whining."

"This is coming from the king of whining." Calleigh smirked, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"I don't whine." Tim whined.

"Oh see... there, right then."

"No."

-------S/C------

The Speedle family was very quiet that night, no one wanting to say something. Of course, Greg and Calleigh, only related to the Speedles by marriage, did not have their stubbornness or shyness.

"Susan, this is amazing." Calleigh said, kicking Tim under the table. He stared at her, then caught her drift.

"Yeah Mom. Dinner is great." he said slowly. "So Gina, you go to college with Danny?"

"Yes." she smiled. "We're going for the same major actually in criminal justice."

"Oh?" Susan said, a questioning tone in her voice. "Daniel, you changed your major?"

"Danny, I didn't know you wanted to get into that kinda work." Tim said, now interested.

"Daniel, you said you were going for something in business." Susan said.

"You know, next year when you're a senior you can come down to Miami and get into the internship down at the lab. Horatio would gladly hire you two."

"Yeah. Our shift is always needing new people. We're looking for a few lab technicians." Calleigh added.

"Why isn't anyone listening to me?" Susan asked.

"Mom, I didn't want to go into the executive business job. Tim's job sounds interesting." Danny muttered.

"And it is." Jack added.

"Jack!" Susan exclaimed.

"Susan, if the boy wants to do something different, let him."

"Well you're going to be staying in school longer to make up for those credits." Susan said. "How are you going to pay for it?"

"Actually... I've had this idea since I was freshman." Danny said quietly. "When we went to Miami for Tim and Calleigh's wedding."

"So you've lied to us the past three years. Why?"

"I figured I'd tell you later. Getting a degree in business was one of the things but I decided to get into the law enforcement work."

"But you can't." Susan blurted.

"Why not?" Danny asked. "Tim can."

"Yes but see Danny, your brother is very talented."

The room went quiet.

"And I'm not?" Danny asked. Tim sat back in his chair, trying to come up with some way to come to his brother's rescue.

"I'm not talented." he finally said. "I studied. I wanted my job so I worked for it. I wasn't going to get by on my looks and behavior. I had to know my stuff. Reading a book isn't being talented. I still have to read up on things. I don't know everything. Danny's capable of what I do."

"Well talking about looks," Susan said, giving Gina a scathing look. "Do they allow, such... outfits?"

"Actually they don't care. As long is your work is credible." Calleigh said. Tim nodded.

"We worked on a case once and needed NCIS to help us—"

"NCIS?" Greg questioned.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services." Tim explained. "Their lab tech, Abby was quite... interesting."

"Mrs. Speedle, I know what you think about me." Gina said. "I suggest that you try getting past my... appearance."

The Speedle kids looked highly amused. No one had ever talked to their mother like that. Susan looked appalled.

"Let's move into the living room." she said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Then there was that time when Danny was about... fourteen..." Maggie laughed.

"No. Maggie, don't you dare." he warned.

"Oh no. This was funny." Tim smirked.

"Stop guys!" Danny pleaded.

"Nope." Maggie shook her head. "The boys had just born and Tim had come home to see them so he picked Danny up from school to take him over to my house with him."

"Oh no! NO!" Tim shook his head. "Not this one! Don't talk about this."

"It was funny!"

"It was not!"

"Oh yes it was!"

"It was embarrassing!"

"Too bad." Maggie smiled evilly. "I had to run out to the store so I asked Tim to watch them. He agreed, saying that Danny was there and they were sleeping. What could go wrong?"

Tim sighed and buried his face in Calleigh's shoulder.

"Stop embarrassing the poor guy." Greg laughed.

"Let's just say a lot went wrong." Tim said. "We don't need to know this story."

"Yes we do." Maggie insisted.

"If you tell this story, then I'm never going to speak to you again and you can be left out on a whole lot!"

Tim knew Calleigh had told Maggie about the baby so he used this to his advantage.

"Oh no fair!"

"Then shut up." Tim stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're so juvenile." Maggie muttered.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Hah!"

Tim glared at his sister and turned his head the other way, choosing to ignore her for the rest of the night.

--------S/C--------

"We get a lot of interesting cases down there." Tim nodded. Gina and Danny seemed deeply enthralled in the conversation. "Right baby?"

Calleigh mumbled her agreement, half asleep with her head in Tim's lap.

"But don't think about taking over Ballistics." she said, a bit more coherently. "That's my job."

"Yeah. Don't think of taking that lab away from Bullet Girl." Tim said, a slightly joking tone in his voice. Calleigh smiled tiredly.

"Tired much Cal?" Greg teased.

"I have an excuse." she yawned.

"Yes she does." Maggie smiled.

"Maggie, shush."

"Well now you've caught my attention." Greg said.

"Too bad. I'll tell you later."

"I wanna know." Danny said.

"Later." Tim said. The room was soon empty of any talking, each couple busy with themselves. Gina and Danny left, saying they were going to the movies. Maggie and Greg went to bed, hoping to get some sleep before the triplets barged in at six o'clock again. Calleigh finally sat up and wrapped herself in Tim's arms.

"I like Gina." she said. "I'd like to have her as a sister-in-law."

"Yeah me too. Danny seems to love her. I'm glad he's happy." Tim agreed. "My mom is just scared that her... clothing will ruin her golden image that she had for this family. I hate to say it but it was ruined the day Greg entered this family."

Calleigh laughed slightly.

"He had to fall in love with my sister and then marry her and then, well then that was when all hell broke lose."

"The triplets." Calleigh deduced.

"Yep. Then about a year and a half ago, we got a little crazier." Tim said. "Cause you joined this already insane family. But that was okay, you brought some sanity back to this place."

"Aww thanks sweetie."

"No problem." Tim glanced down and kissed Calleigh. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." she kissed him back and settled back in his arms, her head tucked under his chin.

"It hasn't been too bad."

"What hasn't?"

"Being up here with all of them." Tim replied, his eyes focused on the fireplace, where the wood was burning slowly and casting a soft glow around the darkened room.

"I'm not going to say I told you so." Calleigh said, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks."

"It's nice up here. I hate that we don't have these kind of winters down in Miami."

"Well so far it's been like Miami, minus the hot weather and sunshine." Tim joked.

"I know but it's different..."

"You want to move here?"

"No." Calleigh laughed. "I love it down in Miami."

She turned in Tim's arms so she could straddle him.

"We'd never have any privacy up here." she said, resting her forehead against his. "It'd be like Everybody Loves Raymond, your parents always walking into our house."

"That's true." Tim agreed, running his hands up and down her back. "They're asleep though."

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Calleigh eagerly returned it but pulled away.

"The triplets could walk down..." she reminded.

"I think Maggie sedates them so they sleep through the night. We'd never get any sleep otherwise." Tim joked, turning so he could lay Calleigh on the couch. She smiled and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting in another kiss. "This is different."

"What is?"

"Well we've always been in my room with the door locked where our nephews or siblings couldn't walk in while we're in... compromising situations." Tim smirked. "Never on my parents' couch, where anyone could walk in."

"Then they can watch." Calleigh said. "Because right now I don't feel like walking upstairs."

"I'll carry you." Tim moved off her and swept her into his arms.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"You're not fat."

"No but you're not that strong." Calleigh teased.

"I'm sick of you talking." Tim said, kissing her lightly.

"Watch where you're walking Yankee." Calleigh drawled. "We don't need to trip on the stairs."

"I know this house like the back of my hand."


	6. Chapter 6

Tim rolled over and wrapped his arm around Calleigh's waist. His eyes opened slightly and met a pair of brown eyes, quite identical to his.

"Don't you have green eyes?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Dude, I've ha----AHHHHHHHH!"

Tim fell out of bed and Danny stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he yelled.

"Your room?" Tim screamed, then looked around. "Holy shit this is your room."

"What's going on?" Calleigh asked sleepily, hugging Danny, who froze, from behind. Then she saw Tim sitting on the floor. "Know this house like the back of your hand huh Tim?"

She sat up, holding the blanket tightly around her.

"Oh my God." Danny said, disgusted as realization dawned on him. "You... you two... you two had sex in my bed?"

"Well... you know, you get caught in the moment and your room looks like mine in the dark..."

The door opened and Maggie's eyes widened.

"Um..." she couldn't find anything to say. "I'm sorry I interrupted something."

"You didn't interrupt anything!" Danny spat. "Mags, they had sex in my bed! I can't sleep here anymore! And Tim wrapped his arms around me!"

"Well I thought you were Calleigh!"

"I'm a lot muscular than her!"

"I'm tired!"

"Look, you three better get dressed. The cops are downstairs."

"Why?" Danny asked. Tim glanced behind him to his sister.

"There was another murder wasn't there?" he asked. She nodded.

"The Donovans." she said. "Remember, Brad? You went to high school with him? He and his wife Julie."

"Alright we'll be right down."

"Go get dressed in your room." Danny muttered.

--------S/C--------

"We're putting squad cars on the street and observing the neighborhood's behavior. Obviously someone knows this street and who its occupants are." Det. Harmon said. "I strongly advise you take caution. We're trying everything we can to find the person behind this but he or she isn't leaving us much to go on."

Tim nodded.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"I'm not al—"

"Allowed to discuss. I work for the police too. Just give me something to go on."

"What?"

"Look I got a family to protect. I got a right to know what the hell I'm looking for." Tim snapped. Det. Harmon nodded.

"I've had a profiler from the FBI come out and make a profile on our killer. Whoever this person is isn't going for the older families. He's probably around your age and kills the younger crowd, the ones that just moved in, which surprised me. If he wants money, why not go for the older residents? They must have more money. He wants the young families for some reason."

"So it's not my parents I should be worried about. It should be my sister, brother, and wife." Tim said flatly, thinking of Calleigh, who was currently upstairs, asleep. Det. Harmon shrugged.

"Don't get so crazy yet Mr. Speedle. We could catch this guy soon."

"Yeah but maybe not soon enough. You need anything else?"

"No. That's all. For today at least. Thanks for your time." Det. Harmon let himself out and Tim went back upstairs, to his room. He got into bed behind Calleigh, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Another murder. They got a few things to go on but not much." Tim replied. "You know I love you right?"

Calleigh gave him a sleepy laugh.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be married to you and carrying your child now would I?" she asked, bringing his hand up from her waist to her stomach.

"And that I won't let anything happen to you," Tim went on.

"I get the feeling that you're not telling me the whole story." Calleigh said.

"Says who?"

"Because you're acting all macho and protective."

"I'm always macho." Tim grinned. Calleigh laughed.

"Well then, _more _macho than usual. What did Det. Harmon say?"

"Whoever the killer is, is only attacking younger couples from the 25-40 range." Tim said, his expression turning serious again.

"So your parents are out of the danger."

"Yeah."

"But we're not."

"Kinda hoping you weren't going to notice." Tim mumbled. "Nothing's gonna happen though."

"I know. We don't even live here."

"I just want you to be safe though."

"Baby, I'll be fine."

"I'm just making sure. I don't want anything bad happening to you or the baby."

Calleigh sighed slowly.

"What?"

"We need to tell your mother."

"Cal..."

"Sweetie, she's gonna find out one way or another."

"Yes and it can be when we're safe, locked up in our house down in Miami."

"She'll fly down and annoy you then. It'll be best if we told her in person anyway. Besides, when we tell her she's going to ask if we knew at Christmas and she's going to know we knew and get mad that everyone knew except her." Calleigh said. Tim sighed and buried his face in her shoulder.

"How about... we cut of all connection with her for the next 21 years and when the baby is older, she can find her grandmother then."

"How about, you go downstairs and tell your mom."

"How about you come with me." Tim pleaded. "Baby, if we do tell her I want you there so she doesn't focus on me."

Calleigh sighed and looked over her shoulder to her husband's scared face.

"Come on."

--------S/C--------

Twelve hours later...

"You tell her." Tim hissed. Calleigh gave him a look and kicked him in the shin, hard. "Mom we need to talk."

"What's going on?" Susan asked. Tim gave Calleigh another look and she gave him a nod. "Timmy?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We um... Calleigh has something she wants to tell you." Tim moved Calleigh in front of him and wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Actually I think Tim does."

"Well whatever it is, one of you better tell me. You're not getting divorced are you?" Susan asked.

"No." Tim shook his head. "Why would I want to leave her? Mom... um... we... Calleigh's pregnant."

Everything seemed to stop and Tim had the urge to grab Calleigh, run, and hide. Susan's eyes were wide and she rushed over to hug her daughter-in-law and son.

"Oh my lord! Why didn't you tell me? How far along are you? When are you due?" A thousand questions hit the soon-to-be parents and that urge Tim had was growing stronger and stronger. "Are you feeling all right? Does everyone else know? Jack, come here!"

"Mom, please don't make a big deal out of this." Tim pleaded quietly.

"Don't make a big deal?" she gasped. "Tim, this is your first child and it better not be the last! God I've waiting so long for you to give me a grandchild!"

"Yes. Since the time you caught me making out with Lisa Boone from the down the street." he said dryly. Calleigh looked at him. "What?"

"According to Timmy, she was giving him CPR." Susan said, rolling her eyes.

"She was. I choked on my gum."

"You had braces! You weren't allowed to chew gum."

"When have I ever followed the rules?"

"Ooh. Rebel." Calleigh smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio glanced at his Caller ID and smirked, seeing the name 'Speedle' pop up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Horatio." a southern drawl answered him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"It's not much of a vacation."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a murderer running around the neighborhood."

"Oh. Well be careful."

"Yeah I've heard from about everyone of my in-laws. I just wanted to check and see how my baby was doing."

"Your lab is still standing if that's what you mean. When are you guys coming home anyway?"

"The 26th. So in two days."

"Oh. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. My mother-in-law won't let me do anything." Calleigh said as Tim walked out onto the porch. "She thinks I'm an invalid. I'm beginning to feel like one too since I'm not doing anything."

She stood up and let Tim sit down, then he pulled her down into his lap.

"So what's going on with this murder spree?"

"We don't know much. For now we're not CSIs, just civilians."

"Oh. Well take it easy Cal."

"I will Horatio. You want to talk Tim?"

"Yeah. Put him on."

Calleigh handed the phone to Tim and he accepted it, with a lingering kiss from Calleigh.

"I'm gonna go inside." she said quietly. Tim nodded and brought his cell phone up to his ear.

"Hey H."

"Speed, don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not H."

"Not yet you haven't. Speed, remember. You're on vacation. Let the Syracuse police do their job."

"They don't have a lot to go on Horatio and the killer, whoever he is, is going after the younger crowd. I just can't wait to get home so Calleigh is safe."

"I understand that but don't do anything stupid. She almost lost you back in September, we all almost lost you. I don't want to have to go through you being unconscious for a few days again. I'm not saying start acting like Superman and try to prevent anything but be on guard."

"I am." Tim insisted, unaware that he was being watched from down the street.

---------S/C--------

"Well this is a lovely way to spend Christmas Eve." Maggie said sarcastically. "Nicholas, if you leave this room one more time..."

"But Mommy I'm bored!" Nicky whined. "Let me go outside!"

"You'll get swept away in the blizzard." Greg said.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing." Tim smirked, who was staring out the window at the swirling snow.

"Tim, honestly!" Susan exclaimed exasperatedly. "Are you going to treat your child this way?"

"No. My child isn't going to be demon spawn."

"Are you insulting my son Tim?" Maggie asked.

"Yes Maggie. They're out of control."

"They're six years old! And you know who they remind me of?"

"No."

"Their dear uncle when he was their age. You were an evil child!"

"So I cut your hair and it looked horrible." Tim shrugged. "No big deal."

"I had school pictures the next day and I looked like a boy!"

"You always look like a boy. At least I didn't bury the cat in the snow."

"I do not look like a boy!"

"Can we please stop fighting?" Calleigh asked.

"We're not fighting honey." Tim replied.

"Yes you are. Both of you are acting like idiots."

"Grandpa, I thought you were gonna read The Night Before Christmas." Tommy said. "You always read it the night before Christmas."

"More like The _Nightmare _Before Christmas." Tim muttered under his breath, earing himself a smack from Calleigh.

"I was Tommy but then the power went out." Jack said. "I can't read without light."

"This is boring." Jimmy complained.

"How about we play Simon Says." Tim suggested. "But instead of _Simon _Says it'll be _Uncle Tim _Says. And Uncle Tim says you all better stop whining, or better yet, stop talking."

"I don't wanna play." Nicky said.

"Nice try sweetheart." Calleigh smirked.

"How about we all go to bed now or else Santa isn't coming in the morning." Maggie said. "Come on up—"

Maggie was cut off by a muffled bang and Tim's head snapped up. He leaned over to his father.

"You still have the Smith and Wesson?" he asked quietly, hoping no one heard him.

"Tim, stop." Jack brushed him off.

"Dad, where is it?"

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Down in my office, in the safe. Combination is your birthday."

Tim nodded, grabbed a flashlight, and headed down the hall to his father's office.

"Tim!"

He groaned and turned around, shining the flashlight on Calleigh.

"Baby, get back in there."

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking things."

"Your father has a Smith and Wesson?"

"What's a Smith and Wesson?" Nicky asked, popping up between his aunt and uncle.

"Nicky, what did I tell you?" Maggie yelled. "Get back in here or else... Santa isn't coming!"

Nicky quickly ran back into the living room.

"I just want to make sure there's nothing going on. Please, honey..."

Calleigh hesitated in responding but nodded and flung her arms around Tim, kissing him deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go." Tim turned around and went on with his journey to find the Smith and Wesson.

"What's a Smith and Wesson?" Nicky asked again.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim quickly walked into Jack's office and closed the door quietly behind him. He moved the flashlight around, trying to find the safe and walked over to it, aiming the powerful beam at the combination lock.

"6-24-73." he mumbled, opening the safe. Tim grabbed a silver case and opened it; the Smith and Wesson was there. He grabbed it, then the magazine and locked it into the gun. He ventured back out into the hallway, the gun and flashlight out in front of him, just like they taught him in the academy. Tim paused for a minute. He didn't even know where he was going. He shrugged. He'd have to clear each room like a crime scene. Glancing into the living room, he made sure that everyone was fine. There was another bang and this time, Tim realized it was coming from the basement. Slowly, and stealthily, he headed towards the basement door and flung it open, hitting the wall. He winced and heard his father call out.

"Hey James Bond I don't want to have to be replacing cracks in the walls. Got it?"

"Dad, please." Tim disappeared down the stairs and heard another bang. Was this the killer? Was he coming to finish them off? Tim, still on the safety of the stairs, saw that the banging, was someone trying to get in through a fairly good sized window. Tim raised the gun slightly, right as the window open. "Hey!"

"Don't shoot me! Tim, Jesus it's only me!"

Tim didn't lower the gun but raised the flashlight.

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell are you doing coming in through the basement window?"

"Door's blocked in. So is the garage. I didn't even try going through the back door." Danny replied, shivering. "Damn Tim, put the gun down!"

-------S/C------

"Tim, it was just Danny. No one is trying to get into the house." Calleigh said, her eyes drooping.

"Except Santa." Danny smirked.

"I don't think Santa is killing the neighborhood off Danny." Tim muttered.

"Unless he's been a very naughty boy." Greg went along with the joke and Tim shook his head. This wasn't any laughing matter. Didn't they realize that they were all in danger?

"Look, sitting here isn't going to do anything." Calleigh said.

"Exactly. We need to find this guy." Tim said.

"No Tim. We need to get some sleep." Calleigh placed a hand on his arm and gave him a warm, caring look. Greg and Danny followed her advice and went upstairs. "Come on baby."

"No... go. I'll be down here."

"Well then I'll stay with you."

"I'm fine. Just get some sleep."

"I can sleep down here." Calleigh said, sitting down in the large recliner. Tim sighed, knowing there was no way to change his wife's mind. "Baby, is this because of Danny?"

"I could've shot him Calleigh."

"Well I highly doubt that. You don't know how to shoot a gun." she teased. "Honey, you didn't though. So just come on up to bed."

Tim shook his head.

"Well then Santa is going to come." Calleigh said, a smile on her face. "And I know three kids who will be very upset if he doesn't."

Tim gave a half-hearted smile and beckoned her over. Calleigh moved over to the couch and wrapped herself in Tim's arms.

"I'm just scared I'm gonna lose you."

"Well don't be." Calleigh looked up at him and stroked the side of his face lovingly. "'Cause I'm not going anywhere Yankee."

Tim cracked a smile at her nickname for him and kissed her softly.

"I love you." he whispered, as though he were afraid someone would hear him.

"I love you too." she whispered back. "Please come to bed."

"I..." Tim trailed off when Calleigh coyly ran a hand down his chest.

"I'll be awfully lonely up there by myself."

"Well we can't have that can we?"

"No we can't."

They started for the stairs when Calleigh let out a sigh.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Do you think we could go to the kitchen?"

"Why?"

"I'm hungry. Duh."

"You?"

"Yeah. Timothy don't give me that look! I'm eating for two now!" Calleigh said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"It's just... these past few weeks have been so odd." he said. "You're weird."

"I'm weird for acting like a human?"

"Well that's just it. You don't eat a lot and now you're always hungry." Tim smirked, pulling Calleigh into the kitchen. "You're limited to cereal since the power is out and everything in the refrigerator is probably bad by now."

"Not everything." Calleigh said, pointing. Tim looked to where she was pointing and felt his mouth begin to salivate. On the counter, in a nice case, was Susan's prized cake that she had worked on for hours today.

"No." he shook his head. "She'll freak. Besides it's for tomorrow."

"Ooh just a sliver. She won't notice the difference."

"You would notice if there was a chunk missing out of your cake!" Tim grinned.

"Well that's different." Calleigh smiled. "I'm a CSI. Please Timmy?"

He glanced at his wife's pleading face and sighed. Tim grabbed a knife out of the drawer and lifted the glass cover off his mother's masterpiece.

"Besides I know you want a piece."

"No I don't." Tim lied. He went to cut a tiny piece out of the cake and Calleigh gave him a look.

"I said I was eating for two people, not half a person."

"Cal, she's going to kill us when she sees that we ate a piece." Tim said, moving the knife so the piece was slightly bigger.

"Well we'll just tell her the baby was hungry."

"Yeah like she'll believe that."

"Well she better."

"Ever since you became pregnant you're so... rule breaking." Tim smirked. "I like it. It's... sexy."

"Well it's going to be gone in a few months because it's your kid making me do all these odd things." Calleigh smiled. "She must've gotten your rebel ways. Now get me my cake!"

Tim grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and set the piece of cake on it.

"There. And please, get rid of all the evidence."

"It'll be my pleasure."

Tim shook his head and sat down at the table with Calleigh, watching in amusement as she quickly devoured the small piece.

"You have to have some of this." she moaned in delight.

"I'll wait till tomorrow. I don't break my mom's rules."

"You were an accessory to the crime Mr. Speedle." Calleigh smiled. "So you broke the rules just as much as I did."

Tim stared at her then took the proffered fork and stuck it in his mouth. He quickly stood up and cut a piece for himself.

"You're a bad influence on me."

-------S/C-------

Half hour later...

Tim sighed and glanced over at the counter.

"Babe..."

"Mmm?"

"Where's the cake?"

"Over on the counter." Calleigh replied, eyeing Tim. She couldn't take it anymore. She leaned over and went to kiss him, but flicked her tongue out, licking a bit of icing off his lip. Tim let out a moan and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her deeply. He'd worry about it in the morning.

---------S/C-------

"TIMOTHY!" Susan screamed. Tim lifted his head off his pillow and groaned, dropping it back down. Calleigh gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"Hey I ate half of it too."

"Actually a third. Remember, the baby."

Tim laughed and sat up.

"You wanna come with me?" he asked.

"I'll talk to her later."

Tim went downstairs and stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What happened to the cake?" Susan asked, anger written all over her face.

"Um... well the baby was hungry."


	9. Chapter 9

Susan put her hands on her hips and gave her son a steely glare.

"The baby was hungry?" she repeated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that Susan." Calleigh drawled, appearing behind Tim, She slid an arm around his waist and gave her mother-in-law a sweet smile. "I was hungry and normally I don't eat cake. Too fattening you know but the baby was craving it. I asked Tim to cut a piece but it was so good that I ended up eating a lot of it."

"You ate a whole cake by yourself Calleigh?"

"Well no. Tim ate half of it."

"Can we please open presents?"

Tim expected that to come from one of the triplets, but to his surprise it was his little brother.

"Yes now that I've caught the culprits." Susan said, brushing past the couple. Calleigh winked at Tim and he smiled, pulling her into the living room. As they sat for the next few hours, distributing presents, no one saw the figure hiding behind the tree, watching the family intently.

--------S/C-------

Tim groaned as Nicky tripped him, forcing him to land in a large snowbank. Calleigh laughed loudly at him as he sat up and shook snow out of his hair.

"He was pretty upset last night huh?" Maggie said. Calleigh nodded.

"He was scared he could've hurt Danny."

"Well, he was just being cautious. What if it hadn't been Danny?"

"Yeah." Calleigh agreed. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just... I would like to get out of here soon. All of this CSI stuff is freaking me out. How do you guys deal with that on a daily basis?" Maggie asked.

"You get used to it after a while. It's never easy but... we move on I guess."

"Oh. Well I guess it's not just the CSI aspect. I'm scared about everything. These people were our age and... I guess I just worry that we might be next."

"Do you and your brother share a brain?" Calleigh asked, making her sister-in-law laugh. "Or are all the Speedles this pessimistic?"

"Are you always this optimistic?"

"On my job Maggie, I learn that everyday could be my last so I don't let things bug me. But yes I am worried as well. But we'll both be gone tomorrow morning so it'll be okay."

"At least we think."

"You've been hanging around with Tim too much." Calleigh said, standing up as the triplets ran past her. She brushed her ass off and walked towards her husband. "What's on your mind Yankee?"

"Not much. Just how twenty-four hours ago, this was all insane with the blizzard. Now it's so calm."

"Mmm." Calleigh nodded, bending down slightly. Tim was so lost in thought he didn't see his wife grabbing a handful of snow, at least not until it was too late.

"Baby, you wouldn't."

"Do what?"

"Throw that at me."

"Well it hadn't crossed my mind." Calleigh said innocently, walking closer to Tim. He slowly backed up into a tree and realized he had nowhere to go. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know. Because you love torturing me."

"Darlin', if I wanted to torture you, I'd do something way worse than hitting you with snow."

Tim smiled and leaned over, kissing her softly. She sighed into his mouth and somehow, they ended up laying in the snow, Calleigh on top of Tim, their kisses slow and sensuous. Tim didn't care, nothing could ruin this right now, not even his mother's incessant yells, or the triplets' whining, nothing. But something did. And it wasn't him that pulled away, but Calleigh.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Tim's mind was clouded at the moment and he was having trouble processing a lot.

"Sounded like someone walking or something."

Tim shook his head.

"I didn't hear anything baby."

"See, now you've got me all... jittery." Calleigh smiled.

"Sorry." Tim brushed a lock of hair out of Calleigh's face and squirmed under her.

"What?"

"Nothing. My ass is going to be a block of ice soon."

Calleigh laughed. Even in the most tense moments, Tim could always find someway to make her laugh.

"We can go inside." she said.

"Okay. I don't want you catching a cold anyway." Tim rubbed Calleigh's back through the warm fabric of her coat.

"Well I don't want your ass turning into a block of ice. That won't be good. I like your ass. It's cute."

"Yours ain't so bad either." Tim grinned, his hands moving off of Calleigh's back and going south. Calleigh smiled and stood up, then held a hand down to her husband. He accepted it and stood up. They walked towards the house and Calleigh entered, but stopped seeing Tim wasn't following her.

"You comin'?" she drawled.

"Yeah. In a minute." Tim replied. Calleigh shrugged and closed the door behind her. Tim turned around and headed towards the street. He looked around and shook his head. There was nothing there. Tim headed towards the door again but heard the gate slam shut. He narrowed his eyes and headed towards the gate, opening it quietly. Tim reached behind him and grabbed the gun out of the waistband of his jeans. He looked around and again, didn't see anything. Suddenly a fist flung out, hitting Tim in the jaw. He stumbled back, bringing a hand up to his now bruised face. He looked up and saw a man, around his age, standing a few feet away.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"What do _I_ want?" Tim looked at him incredulously. "Dude, you're in _my _backyard."

His hand drifted to his hip, going to grab his cell phone when the man stopped him.

"Don't even think of calling that detective." he said.

"Okay. Why don't you tell me what your name is?"

"John."

"Okay John, tell me what you want."

He looked around, almost as though he were scared of Tim.

"You're the one that's been killing off my neighbors. Aren't you?"

"I didn't mean to. They're... they're just so... rich. I wanted their lives. I wanted their money, their power."

"Tim?"

He glanced behind him, hearing Calleigh calling him from the front of the house.

"That's your wife isn't it?" John asked. "She's pretty."

"Leave her alone." Tim warned, edging towards the gate.

"No! You have to stay here." John grabbed a gun from inside his jacket and Tim froze.

"They'll hear the shots go off." he said, trying to distract John. He had him distracted enough and quickly dialed 9-1-1. They'd trace the call and find him here, hopefully before he was dead.

---------S/C---------

Calleigh finally got fed up with waiting for Tim and started searching the yard for him.

"...it down." she heard Tim's voice from near the back of the house and, in curiosity, walked towards the gate.

"No." another voice said and Calleigh felt her heart begin to race. She fumbled for her cell phone in her pocket and pulled out Det. Harmon's card. She quickly dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" a female voice laughed, a lot of noise in the background.

"Um. Hi. I'm so sorry to bug but is Sam Harmon there?"

"Sam? Yeah hold on."

Calleigh waited for a second, then another voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Det. Harmon! It's Calleigh Speedle. You've gotten to know my husband, Tim over these murders..."

"Yeah Mrs. Speedle... uh... it's Christmas."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry to bug you but... a lot of weird things have been going and my husband is now being cornered by someone in our backyard. I think it's the murderer."

"Okay. I'll be there quickly. Don't go back there, whatever you hear."

----------S/C--------

"I'll be going to find that pretty wife of yours now." John said. "Have some fun, ya know. But I'll get rid of you first."

Tim dove out of the way as John fired the gun at him. Again, John shot the gun off, narrowly missing Tim's arm. Soon Tim knew that John only had one bullet left, so he dove behind a tree, getting himself composed and making sure the Smith and Wesson was loaded. Tim peeked out from behind the tree and headed towards the gate again. He aimed the gun in front of him, then froze.

"Now you're not supposed to shoot her. I am." John grinned evilly, holding Calleigh tightly.

--------S/C--------

A/N: Next chapter will be half the last chapter and half the epilogue.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're a lot better than the other two. Maybe I won't hurt you." John said, eyeing Calleigh appreciatively.

"Damn straight you won't." Tim growled.

"Nuhuh. Don't move or else she will." John waved the gun at Tim, who did what he was told.

"You only have one shot. Don't waste it on her." he said. John eyed the gun and then back up at the CSI.

"You're right."

"Tim, no!" Calleigh exclaimed. He just stared at her, a blank look on his face. "Tim, baby..."

"Will you shut up?" John snapped. "I'm sick of your whining and it just began."

"Fine." Calleigh muttered, trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament without her or Tim getting killed. John raised the gun, just pointing it over Calleigh's shoulder. Calleigh heard the click of a revolver and John froze, feeling the cool metal against the back of his head.

"Let her go or I will shoot you."

John let Calleigh go and she rushed over to Tim, who held her tightly. But John didn't put the gun down.

"Put the gun down."

Out of the corner of John's eye, he saw some movement and grinned maliciously.

"I said put the gun down. If you don't, I'll make you."

"Well then I'm not going alone." John quickly turned the gun and let his final shot off. He slumped to the ground as Det. Harmon shot him, but not quick enough.

"No!" Tim moved away from Calleigh. "Danny!"

"This is Det. Harmon. I need an ambulance ASAP at 45 Carcer Place."

"Danny, hey, come on..."

-----------S/C-----------

Epilogue

"I'm going out." Calleigh called. Tim quickly turned and stared at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Um... no. I'll see you later."

"Whoa, hang on. You expect ME to... to take care of her?"

Calleigh smiled at Tim and patted him lightly on his head.

"You're just so cute."

"I'm being serious."

"Yes Timothy I expect you to take care of our daughter. She won't do anything. Just sleep. If you have a problem call Alexx... wait no she'll be with me. Va.— no Valera is coming too. Gi— Gina is coming too. I guess you'll have to call the boys if there's a problem."

"Baby, where _are _you going?"

"Spa. I should be back by tonight."

"Should?"

"Relax. Oh and give her a bottle at four and seven."

"Should?"

"Honey, it's not a big deal. Just watch TV." Calleigh leaned down and kissed Tim's horrified face. "I love you. I'll see you later."

As soon as the door shut, Chrissy began crying.

---------S/C--------

Tim could barely hear the knocking at the front door as Chrissy kept on crying his ear off. The front door open and Eric poked his head in, the quickly back out.

"You go."

"No you."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You're her uncle."

"So are you."

"You're her _biological _uncle." Eric smirked. Danny sighed and walked into the Speedle house.

"Thank God!" Speed exclaimed. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Picked up a few beers, some burgers." Eric replied, then stared at the screaming baby. "Hmm. What's wrong with her?"

"Don't you think if I knew then I would've silenced her?"

"Well... you're pretty dense sometimes so I wouldn't put it past you." Danny smirked. "How long has she been like this?"

"Since Calleigh left."

"Oh. Well, dude she's just missing her mother and obviously doesn't like you." Eric said.

"Why thank you Dr. Phil." Tim said sarcastically. "Here, you try."

Eric quickly backed off when Tim held the baby out to him.

"I'm gonna get a beer." he said. "Want one?"

"How about the whole pack?" Speed muttered. "I hate your girlfriends."

"Why?" Eric called from the kitchen.

"Because they went with my wife. So did Alexx."

---------S/C--------

"Are you sure we're alone?" Danny whined. "Call Mom."

"No! Then she'll be on the next flight out here." Tim said.

"Just ask her what to do with a crying baby! Or call Maggie. I mean she has four little devils."

"She'll laugh for about ten minutes, then call me an incompetent father."

"No she won't." Eric said. The brothers stared at each other, then at Eric.

"Yes she will." they said in unison.

"What time is it?" Tim asked. Eric glanced at his watch.

"4:00."

"I have to feed her then."

"Maybe she's been hungry this whole time."

"For three hours?"

"Dirty diaper?" Danny offered.

"Changed it about ten times Dan."

"Is she sick?"

"Didn't I tell you Danny?" Tim asked. "I'm not really a CSI. I'm a doctor."

"Well, I'm just saying! You're her father shouldn't you know these things?" he exclaimed.

"No!" Tim shook his head. He got Chrissy a bottle and she quieted down, for now. "Calleigh knows these things."

"Call Calleigh!"

"She's incommunicado. I tried calling her." Tim said. "There's about ten spas in the area..."

"Hold on. Didn't she get a gift certificate at her baby shower?" Eric asked.

"You know," Tim said, turning around. "It's scary that you know things about my wife, that I don't know. Did she?"

"Yeah. I remember Val telling me."

"You idiots! Your girlfriends went with her!" Tim exclaimed, startling Chrissy, and making her cry again. Tim desperately tried getting the bottle back in her mouth but Chrissy wouldn't have any of it. "Did they tell you which spa?"

Eric and Danny exchanged looks.

"We don't really listen though." Eric said. Danny nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe this." Tim muttered. "I'm going upstairs."

"Take her with you."

---------S/C---------

"I'm ho— what are you guys doing here?" Calleigh asked, stepping into her living room. Eric giggled and let out a loud, and long, burp. "Where's my husband? Better yet, where's my baby?"

"Isn't it the same thing?" Eric smirked.

"She means Chrissy you idiot." a completely sober Danny said. "He took her upstairs."

"Yeah. Being around an intoxicated Eric isn't the best thing." Calleigh said.

"Oh no. He went up a while ago. Eric's only been drunk about an hour."

Calleigh nodded and went upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and Tim looked up, smiling tiredly.

"Shh."

Calleigh gave him a sympathetic smile and lay down on the other side of Chrissy, who was finally quiet, and asleep.

"She doesn't like me too much." Tim whispered. "Cried non-stop from the second you left."

"Oh honey, why didn't you call me?"

"You didn't leave me a number and you turned your cell phone off. Besides I figured you were having fun."

"I don't wanna leave." a muffled yell came from downstairs.

"Eric is drunk." Calleigh informed. Tim nodded.

"He brought a case of beer."

"I guess he drank all 24 bottles himself then."

"Most likely." Tim sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Go get him out of our house." Calleigh said. "I'll put her in her crib."

Tim nodded and went downstairs.

"Eric left?" he asked, seeing only Danny. He nodded.

"Valera had to drag him out."

"Oh. Good."

They both laughed, though it was strained.

"You okay?" Danny asked. Tim nodded.

"Tired." he smirked. "You okay?"

"I didn't have to deal with her."

"I mean with... everything."

Danny sighed and nodded, rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly.

"It's been a year almost but still..." he muttered. "How did you get over it?"

"I haven't." Tim admitted.

"How do you stay at CSI, knowing that's what got you shot?"

"CSI didn't get me shot. My stupidity got me shot. I should've cleaned my damn gun. I was just lucky. It was just your shoulder."

"I lost a lot of blood before the paramedics got there." Danny muttered. "I almost died."

Tim stared at his brother, then sat down next to him.

"You know what my mistake was?"

Danny shook his head.

"I was supposed to talk to Collins, you know the department therapist. I went the mandatory time, so I was cleared to go back in the field but I was supposed to go regularly, for a while at least. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Hell, I didn't want to talk to Calleigh about it. I started having nightmares, got paranoid, went into this... shell I guess. All because I didn't swallow my pride and pour my heart out to this woman. Don't do that. It's better to talk about it."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my brother and I love you." Tim replied, pulling Danny into a hug. "Go home. Get some sleep. Maybe fool around with Gina."

"Shut up." Danny turned red.

"Stop. I know what you two do. I saw you come out of the storage room on Friday."

"Don't tell Horatio."

"I may tell Calleigh about the gun vault."

Danny paled.

"I ne—we never were in the gun vault."

"Calleigh doesn't know that." Tim grinned. Danny jumped off the couch and ran out the door. Tim snickered and shook his head, heading towards the stairs. He walked into Chrissy's room and Calleigh looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"She woke up when you left. I'm trying to get her back to sleep." she said, moving slowly in the rocking chair.

"I can see that." Tim murmured, kneeling down next to the chair. Calleigh stopped rocking for a minute and Tim buried his head in her leg.

"What's wrong?"

"I was talking to Danny. Damn Calleigh, I... I can't get that day out of my head and you go on like it doesn't phase you. How do you do that?"

"It does. I guess with _my _past, I learned to forget things and focus on the good things, like you and Chrissy."

"It hasn't been the best year." Tim muttered, watching Chrissy grasp his finger sleepily. "Except for her, the rest hasn't been too great."

"I know." Calleigh sympathized. "But baby, everything's fine now."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

the end.

---------S/C---------

A/N: Crappy ending, I know. I couldn't think of anything else to write.


End file.
